poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Healing the baby Carnotaraus/Carnotaraus Family!
Here is how Princess Yuna, Princess Skyla, Princess Twila and Princess Nyx began healing the Carnotaraus baby in The Lost World: Genesis Park. In the RV. Zeñorita Cebra: Papa! Mama! Victor: What is it, Zeñorita? Baby Carnotaurus: (calling for it's mother) Scander: (puts a muzzle on it's mouth) It's leg is badly hurt! Princess Yuna: Skyla! Twila! Nyx! I'm gonna need your help to heal the leg! Royal Crusaders, Keep us covered! Armor Bride: You got it! Yuna, Skyla, Twila and Nyx used their magic and healed the baby Carnotaraus' broken leg. Nyx: There we go. Princess Twila: All better. Armor Bride: Well, That was quick. Princess Skyla: And tiring. Sweetie Heart: At least nothing bad's happening yet. Just then, the 4x4 jeep was damaged and falls off the cliff. Yuna knew that the noise was. Princess Yuna: Mom and Dad are very, very angry. Male Carnotaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!! Female Carnotaurus: (bumps the RV) Princess Skyla: Wait a minute! Princess Yuna: (takes the muzzle off the baby) Baby Carnotaurus: (calls for it's family again) Princess Yuna: They want their baby back. Snowdrop: Come on, Yuna. Princess Skyla: Give it back to it's parents. Zeñorita Cebra: Vomonos, Yuna! Nyx: Hurry! Armor Bride: (carrying the baby Carnotaraus) Sweetie Heart: Don't worry, We'll get you back to your parents. Scander: Anytime now! Britney Sweet: Hurry! Baby Carnotaurus: (calling it's parents) Twilgiht Sparkle: I don't think they'll wait any longer! Male Carnotaurus: (eyes on it's infant) Princess Skyla: We're getting you back to your mommy and daddy. Baby Carnotaurus: (calling for it's parents) Female Carnotaurus: (eyes on it's baby) The foals lets the infant Carnotaurus go to it's parents. Princess Yuna: Phew. Sunset Shimmer: That was close. Thomas: I'm glad that's over. Victor: Indeed it is. Just then, the phone rang. Princess Yuna: Hello? Dusty Crophopper: (on the phone) Yuna? Are you there? Princess Yuna: (on the phone) Yes, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: (on the phone) Don't worry, The rest of our friends are on their way. Twilight Sparkle: Well, That went well. Princess Yuna: (puts the phone down) Something's wrong out here. Britney Sweet: So, Let's just call for help. Thomas: That's just what we're doing, Britney. Twilight Sparkle: Yuna. See if you can reach the boat contact. Princess Yuna: (trying to get a boat contact, sees something and know what happened next) Hang on, This is going to be a quick call. The RV's trailer was suddenly bumped, It was the Carnotaraus family. Thomas: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?! The trailer is now upside down. Nyx: They're still here! Female Carnotaraus: (bump the RV) Male Carnotaraus: (pop the tires as they both push the RV down) Princess Yuna: They're pushing us down! Nyx: Oh No! Princess Yuna: The Door is stuck! Snowdrop: We can't get out! The two Carnotarauses pushed the RV towards the cliff. The Royal Crusaders: HANG ONTO SOMETHING!!!! Princess Yuna: HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!!! The trailer is at the cliff. Trixie holds on the fridge but she fell. Trixie landed onto the glass window. Princess Yuna: Trixie! Sunset Shimmer: Don't move!!! Trixie stood very still. The glass is about to break. Trixie: I could use some help! Twilight Sparkle: Hang in there, Trixie! Princess Skyla: I'm coming for you! Princess Yuna: Be careful, Skyla! Trixie: Not too fast, Skyla! Sunset Shimmer: (reaching for the phone) Princess Yuna: Be careful, Princess Sunset! Trixie: Anytime now! Sunset Shimmer: Almost.... Got it! The phone bag is completely slipped and fell. The glass breaks and Trixie grabbed Sunset's hoof. Trixie: I'm not letting go! Yuna, Snowdrop and Skyla grabs Trixie by her tail. Reggie and Jake came to the rescue on a jeep. There was a horn. Jake: Don't worry, Yuna! We're coming! Reggie: Who's hurt? What do you need? Princess Yuna: We need three cheeseburgers with everything. Nyx: No onions on mine. Snowdrop: A rainbow slushy. Princess Skyla: Get us out of here! Reggie: Hang on! Help is on the way! Jake: Just hold tight! Snowdrop: Throw us a rope! Reggie and Jake tied the rope on a tree tightly and to straight to where the others are. Sunset Shimmer: We got it! The RV started to sliding. Princess Yuna: WE'RE SLIDING!!! Reggie: Hurry, Jake! Jake: (pulling back) I'm pulling back as best I can! Reggie and Jake quickly pulls back the RV. The 4x4 Jeep was slipping. Just then, They hear footsteps. Jake: What was that? The two Carnotaurus came out of nowhere. Reggie: (screams) The two Carnotaurus began to attack the jeep. Jake: Abandoned jeep! Reggie and Jake jumped out just in time, the jeep was torn to bits. The two Carnotaurus crushed it. Princess Yuna: Hold on! The RV fell of the cliff, And into the sharp rocks. The 4x4 jeep was destroyed. Sunset Shimmer: (climbed up with somepony backing up) Princess Yuna: (pulled up) Then, the rest of the poachers, scientists, wranglers, vets and Radcliffe came. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225